Krux
Krux is one of the Time Twins and ally to the Ninja Team. He was previously the leader of the Vermillion Splinter alongside his late brother Acronix. History Krux was born alongside his late brother Acronix to a couple several decades ago. As a small child, the twins witnessed their parents being killed by a mysterious grey ninja, who disappeared after leaving behind a map. At some point as adults, Acronix went off in search of the Time Blades before being trapped inside the Pause Time Blade. Years later, Krux and an Unnamed Guide would travel to the Wailing Alps in search of Acronix. Upon entry to a structure in the alps, the guide was knocked to his death, leading to Krux journeying in alone. He would fall down a pit, before finding the Pause Blade. Realizing Acronix had been trapped inside, Krux attempted to free him before being trapped in there himself. Release Fifty years later, the ninja siblings Kai and Nya would venture to the Wailing Alps in search of the Time Blades. Kai removed the Pause Blade from its pedestal, releasing the Twins. Krux expressed excitement upon seeing Acronix again, before the two knocked out the ninja and stole the blade. They then use the Fast-Forward Blade to escape. The two returned to their Lighthouse, with Acronix telling Krux that they would both go on their mission to prevent the death's of their parents by finding all four blades. While Acronix journeyed into Ninjago City, Krux went to Stiix to find Clouse. Upon finding him, he asked Clouse to send him to the Vermillion Realm. Quest for the Time Blades While in the realm, Krux encounted Machia and her Vermillion Splinter Group. The two realized that they both had copies of the map, leading them to ally with each other. Krux then brought the army into Ninjago. The group then arrived at Yang's Second Temple, with Acronix showing up shortly after. Later, after Machia's army suited up, Krux and Acronix looked over the map and found that the next blade was hidden in the City of Ouroboros. The two announced to the Vermillion that they were heading into the city. However upon leaving, the Twins left behind one of their copies of the map. The Vermillion arrived at the city, only to be confronted by the Serpentine residents. The fight was brief however, leading to the Twins taking over the city. After the Ninja arrived, Krux would use the Pause Blade to freeze before they could attack. The blade would later overheat, sending everything slightly back in time, blasting back Krux. Krux would use the blade again to stop Rune from attacking, only to be hit by Kai. With the bladem knocked out of Krux's hands, Lloyd picked it before making the same mistake and causing it to overheat. The Twins would then escape using the blades. Later, after eturning to Yang's Temple Acronix would be attacked by Blunck. Krux then used the Pause Blade to prevent himself being attacked by Raggmunk. Blunck would get ahold of the Slow-Motion Blade, using it to slow down Krux enough for him to be attacked. After the two rogue Vermillion defeated the twins, Acronix would be knocked out while Krux remained conscious and began to fear that the worst had happened to his brother. Krux would later attack Blunck once again, shortly before the Ninja arrived at the Temple. The two rogue commanders would put the Time Blades together in an attempt to beat the Ninja, leading the destrcution of the two Vermillion and the blades. Shortly after, a Mysterious Samurai would attack, forcing the Twins to flee. The two then returned to the lighthouse, with Acronix giving Krux a map with a specific location marked. Krux then left on a canoe to go to the marked location.. Path to Iron Doom To be added Countdown To be added Artifacts To be added Personality To be added Appearances * 4.1: The Time Twins! * 4.2: Fast-Forward! * 4.3: Vermillion Building! * 4.4: Serpentine City! * 4.5: Blade Map! * 4.6: Samurai! * 4.7: Lighthouse Escape! * 4.8: FUSION! * 4.9: Ninja Parents! * 4.10: Tick Tock * 4.11: Iron Doom! * 4.12: THE TIME IS NOW * 5.1: Revival! (vision) * 5.4: Ancient History Trivia * Before the release of The Time Twins!, Krux was called Acronix and vice-versa. This was due to the box art for the LEGO Set ''Dawn of Iron Doom ''having them this way. Once it was clarified that the names had been switched in the set, the names were flipped before the release of the episode. Category:Characters Category:Ninja Allies Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Former Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Male Category:Vermillion Splinter Category:Splinter in Time Characters Category:Twilight Sands Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Heroes